Parchment Pieces
by scubarang
Summary: Ginny draws her heart on paper and puts it in the hands of fate. Part of Rowan Greenleaf's Draw Draco Challenge.


A/N: I make no claims to JKRowling's world but she's welcome to use anything of mine.

This fic came about from Rowan Greenleaf's Draw Draco Challenge. I would like to thank her for volunteering to do my beta work, but admit I made changes after she did so. Any mistakes are mine so don't think any less of her.

PARCHMENT PIECES

Sitting on the faded purple cushion of the library window seat and gazing off into the distance Ginny unknowingly smeared charcoal across her cheek as she heaved a sigh of frustration. After her troubles in her first year she had turned to drawing as her therapy. She could sketch all her emotions out and then either dispose of them or keep for reference depending on how she felt about the piece after she had finished.

But these last few months she rarely finished a piece. They would have outlines but no depth. Shapes but no story. And for Ginny her drawings told stories. They told of fear that Tom might come back for her. Spoke of her inner turmoil that no one seemed to notice what was still there even though it was five years later. She realised she had not gotten rid of that event fully; she still had nightmares and still felt alienated at times. They didn't see her differently but she felt differently. She was aware of the evil she had living inside of her that first year. She still feared it was inside of her hiding, waiting to come out.

She wanted it out but she always thought to let it out meant to act it out. Because she never spoke to anyone about this, no one could tell her there were other ways to let this remnant of evil out. So she coped by drawing and kept those drawings private as well. If anyone saw they might realise her inner evil and then her family would find out. She didn't even want to think about a Molly Weasley crying about her baby again and speaking quietly to an Arthur Weasley about maybe sending her to St. Mungo's for some help and a short visit. She wasn't crazy; she just wasn't quite comfortable thinking that she was normal.

Snapping her book shut Ginny willed her mind out of this self-negating thought pattern and looked out the window again into the bright sun of fall that looked warm but she knew if she went outside it would chill her to the bone. Though the library held the solitude she desired it felt too solemn today. Deciding to brave the outdoors in her effort to cheer herself up she grabbed her cloak and threw her notebook into her bag and headed outside to find a quiet spot to draw.

She ended up at the edge of the Forbidden Forest facing the lake. No one would come here and she could draw in solitude surrounded by nature. After the Chamber she would feel a little claustrophobic if she stayed inside for too long. She shivered at the thought of the Slytherins living in the dungeons and wondered at how they could stand it. Feeling the damp chill of the moist stones and the weight of the lake above them and imagining living in that everyday made her feel just a little queasy. Of course now that she opened her mind to thoughts of Slytherin she opened her thoughts to him.

She didn't know when she had started to think of him in any terms other than trouble, prat, enemy… future Death Eater. She knew now he was no Death Eater and never intended to be, but was he still all of those other things? Didn't he still taunt her brother and the rest of the trio; didn't he still hate the Weasley name as only a Malfoy can? As usual when she allowed herself to think of him in any way other than negatively she became confused. She had been raised to be just as prejudiced because he was a Malfoy; so how did that make her any better? Now she was on the slippery slope and again brought her mind out of this train of thought. She took out her notebook and took a deep breath.

She tried to calm her mind before she opened herself to her talent and let herself use it to release all this frustration of her overactive mind. She closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breaths and began to draw. There was no sketch today to while away the hours in detailed lines and shading. No vision of an image waiting to be put to paper. Today was small, quick bits and pieces. Small frames of how she felt about him. A face with no defining features but for the exact replica of a mischievous smirk. A set of beautiful eyes that seemed simple but portrayed a hidden depth. Sharp features of cheek bones, nose and chin. Taken apart these images would convey nothing to the casual observer, but seen grouped together on the page of her book it was easy for her to see he was all that was clouding her mind today.

Realising she had revealed too much of her heart on paper today she know she would not keep these in her book. If anyone ever saw this then surely her tightly kept secret would be out. But the images were too perfect to just destroy, she had put too much of her heart into them. Slowly she tore out each image into little pieces of a puzzle that should never be assembled if she wanted to keep this secret safe. Folding each piece precisely three times she carefully put them in her pocket thinking when the time was right she would know what to do with them. These had a purpose she was sure but had no inkling of what that was or what that meant for her. Sighing she got up and went to the castle to prepare for dinner.

Still feeling the melancholy that had been with her today as she headed for the Great Hall alone she contemplated on why it still bothered her that no one seemed to really see her. She'd waited to see if the trio would show up so she had someone to eat with but they never appeared. She realised it had been a Hogsmeade day and everyone was probably still there. No one had asked her to go and she had been too much in her own world to realise they were gone. She stopped at the window seat near the entryway to look outside and clear her face of the sadness she knew must be showing there. Best not to let anyone know she was down. Too many questions would come from those few friends she had that did care enough to see when she was falling. She had no answers so it was best to avoid any reason for the questions to come.

As she turned to go towards the doors she was passed by a group of Slytherin on their way in. Of course fate would not let this opportunity to embarrass her get by.

"Too poor to afford soap?" A soft touch of a finger upon her cheek made her jump. She felt too dull today to interact with him so she didn't dare look up knowing her face would give some hint to him of her inner turmoil.

Why did she find herself hopelessly attracted to this boy again? Then the fact that he had caressed her cheek impacted upon her mind and her eyes widened as she looked up to him.

"Your face is covered in soot, Cinderella. There's no fairy godmother here to help you find a prince.''

Ah, so no gentle caress then, just pointing out her filth to his entourage as usual. Today she was too sure she would fail at everything so she didn't bother pointing out he was referencing a muggle story; she simply turned and went to find the nearest bathroom so she could wash her face.

After crying in the bathroom for almost an hour she went to the kitchen to order food so she could eat in her room in privacy. The house elves were as friendly as ever to her and promised they would have the food waiting in her room by the time she returned. As she turned she heard Dobby telling another elf to make sure Master Malfoy's tray had a large helping of chocolate ice cream as he was in a foul mood and this would ease his tension. Ginny quickly had a flash and asked Dobby to please put a small folded piece of parchment under the ice cream and told him no one was to tell where this came from. Dobby was loyal to Ginny as she was kind and close with Harry Potter. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea but the elf had already Apparated with the tray to Draco's room.

X

Ginny awoke the next day feeling lighter in mind that she had in a long time. She thought back to last evening and couldn't see any reason for this. The common room had been filled with the same people speaking of Quidditch and the day in Hogsmeade. Ron shared his chocolate frogs with her and she had gotten the card of some obscure 17th century witch who had defeated the evil goblin king with a spell of love. She had rolled her eyes, what is love if you had to make someone feel it with a spell or potion? She had never understood that particular pattern for a lovesick witch to fall back on. It was sure to backfire at some point.

No, nothing had happened to lighten her mood last night so she simply finished readying herself for a leisurely Sunday of homework and whatever came to her.

Breakfast was an odd affair this particular Sunday. She decided to sit with Luna at the Ravenclaw table as she knew she could always lighten her mood without asking questions and prying too deeply. She was happy to find out today was no exception. Luna was telling her of some crazy creature she had encountered in Honeyduke's the day before and Ginny realised she was talking not about a creature but about a boy.

Luna could turn a phrase so that you were either talking about the most normal thing in the world or about some fantastical creature that could do amazing things if only you could find it. When Ginny focused in on what Luna was really saying she realised she was indeed talking about a fantastical creature that was seemingly non-existent, a sweet Slytherin boy who had bought her chocolate.

"Luna, wasn't this in last months' Quibbler? I thought the sweet Slytherin was extinct."

Luna's eyes lit up as she proclaimed in earnest, "No, but I will definitely tell father it should be in next months' issue as this is indeed a great discovery!"

Ginny wasn't sure if Luna had caught her sarcasm and was playing along or if she was serious. Best not to go there. Instead, she wanted to know more about this mystery boy.

"But Ginny, he's not a boy. He owns his own company and will inherit an empire when he turns twenty one. His father died many years ago but his business is in a trust until he comes of age in the business world. At seventeen he became old enough to own one company but has to wait for the rest. And he's so intelligent; you have to be to be a Slytherin you know."

This made sense to Ginny; if you were not smart enough in that house you would surely not make it past your first year. You would be trampled under the weight of ambition and pride of the rest of the house. That's what made Draco the Prince of his house. He was intelligent, ambitious, prideful and cunning to the extreme. No move was made without knowing what every possible outcome of that move would be. No bold forays into the unknown for the Slytherin.

"Luna, who is this boy?" She refused to call any seventeen year old a man, no matter how much money they had. Money did not make a man in Ginny's world. A man was brave, trustworthy and ready to take on the world for love. She could admit to herself that she may have a problem finding this man in the real world but was okay with living in this fantasy seeing as how there were no real prospects for her to consider anyway. She had lost her crush on Harry a long time ago along with the delusion that a hero a lover makes. It's possible to help someone without loving them so saving Ginny's life had not equated into loving Ginny for Harry.

She no longer searched for a hero, just someone who had the possibility of being brave enough to get beyond her layers and love the Ginny underneath. She was not brave enough herself at this time to admit that she had to let someone in so that that could happen. That would take some time.

"Blaise Zabini."

The shock of Luna's reply could not be kept from Ginny's face. Instinctively she turned to the Slytherin table to seek out the beautiful dark wizard. She saw him and realised he was staring straight at Luna with an indescribable look in his eyes. He had beautiful chocolate skin with toffee coloured highlights on his cheeks and brow that made him appear as if he glowed. His eyes were an entrancing shade of dark hazel that contrasted yet blended with his skin tones. He really was gorgeous and Ginny knew why half the girl's in Hogwarts chased after him. She realised that she heard a lot of gossip about the chases but rarely heard about the captures. He seemed to be choosy about his lovers and that thought made Ginny happy for Luna. She didn't want to think about Luna getting her heart broken by some playboy snake. She grinned and turned back to Luna, "So, is he a good kisser?"

Luna blushed and quickly looked down but Ginny heard a quiet "Yes."

"Luna! You slag!" Ginny laughed and gave her a quick hug to let her know she was both joking and happy for her friend.

"Ginny, I'm a little afraid though. I think there is something he wants to tell me but he's not. No one really knows about us yet, and really it's only been a few weeks since we started talking. I think maybe he's ashamed to tell his housemates about us or something but I don't want to get myself worked up over something that may not be true," Luna hesitated slightly but seemed to gather her strength in that moment, "I just feel like he starts to tell me something then Draco will come over and he'll stop, or Pansy will come by and he changes the subject. It's confusing but I think I'm okay with waiting until he's ready to tell me whatever it is."

Ginny swallowed the sudden lump in her throat at the mention of Draco seeing Luna with Blaise. It made her wish in the back of her mind that he could be okay with dating another house if Blaise could be. But then she wasn't sure if Blaise was okay with this based on what Luna was saying.

"Luna, I don't know anything about Blaise at all except that he's hot and one of the most wanted wizards in Hogwarts. But I do know that if he is interested in you he must be both extremely intelligent and brave. I mean you have told him he will have to help you hunt nargles and snuffalumps and all sorts of dangerous creatures?"

"Oh yes. And he is excited about going to the dark caves alone with me to hunt today."

Ginny laughed in spite of herself picturing a seventeen year old wizard enjoying all the benefits of being alone with Luna in a dark and private setting. Ginny once again found that for all of Luna's innocent portrayal of hunting with Blaise she had set up the perfect outing for a romantic interlude. Luna may seem like she had her head in the clouds but she knew exactly what she was doing with this Slytherin.

She gave Luna a look telling her that she knew her game and that she approved highly of her method. This boy had no chance if he truly liked Luna. He was trapped hook, line and sinker. Ginny laughed again as she hugged Luna and whispered in her ear, "He hasn't got a chance."

Luna looked at her in mock confusion and smiled towards the Slytherin table with a soft gleam in her eye whispering, "I don't either."

X

Another week had passed and Ginny found herself alone on the edge of the lake with her notebook. She had been in better spirits this week so she hadn't really taken the book out. Now she found herself drawing something from memory.

Last Sunday when she and Luna had been discussing her budding romance with Blaise she had looked over to his table and been entranced by the sight of Draco sitting next to him. His head had been tilted slightly to the side and his eyes had a far off look to them. She couldn't ever remember seeing Draco Malfoy when he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. She found the look mesmerizing. Of course he was beautiful, everyone knew that; but that day he had seemed otherworldly. She decided to try and capture that vision on paper today.

She had lost track of time as she drew the beautiful man on paper and realised she had been there for hours. The sun had shifted and was softer now. Suddenly there was a shadow and she looked up to see Draco on a broom above her. His face was as stoic as always but his eyes seemed contemplative. She was surprised by this and was not entirely sure he hadn't been there for a while. She suddenly realised what lay open upon her lap and tried to close the notebook without drawing his attention to it. As she looked back up to him to ask what he wanted he swept away on his broom without looking back. Not feeling too sure about what had just happened she decided to get up and go to find some food as she had missed lunch a few hours ago.

After dropping her things in the tower and making sure she wasn't covered in charcoal or grass she went down to the kitchens. Upon entering she decided to eat inside the kitchens and sat at a table for two while she ordered her food. Following a relaxed and leisurely lunch she was just ready to leave when again she heard the elves preparing food for Draco. As she still carried the remaining two folded scraps of parchment in her pockets at all times she decided to place another one under his bowl of chocolate necessary for helping his bad mood.

X

When Ginny woke that Sunday she felt almost blissful. She didn't know what was going on. These last two Sundays had found her increasingly happy. But why? The Saturdays had not been anything special to create such uplift in her mood. So what was it? She lay in bed and thought about what she had done on those Saturdays.

She had been outside, drawing, done a little homework, nothing out of the ordinary. But then she realised she had taken food in the kitchen on both those days and given a gift to Draco in secrecy. Her mind immediately jumped into high gear. She had given him her drawings that had a piece of her heart in them. And she had given them without hoping for anything in return. How could she hope for anything from Draco Malfoy? He was the Slytherin Prince, he was the playboy of Hogwarts according to gossip, and he was a Malfoy. What chance did Ginevra Weasley have to catch his fancy? Sighing but still feeling light of heart she went to go take a long shower.

Searching out Luna again in the Great Hall she was shocked and disappointed to see her sitting with Blaise at the Slytherin table. Shocked because this obviously meant he was okay with being public in his affection for Luna and disappointed because she could not sit with her to get all the details. Just then Luna looked up and after speaking to Blaise motioned for her to sit at their table.

As it was Sunday not many people were there and Ginny could easily sit across from them. Though she was nervous she decided that what good was it to try and feel better about her life in general if she could not also enjoy her friends increased happiness. As she swung herself onto the bench Blaise openly welcomed her and the Slytherins that had been giving her somewhat dirty looks at her approach all seemed to collectively turn with indifference to his decision.

Halfway through brunch Ginevra found that she liked Blaise. He seemed honest for a Slytherin and relatively open. She could see he was all too aware of his surroundings as she found most Slytherin were, but now it seemed to be a protective action rather than the actions of someone who was always looking for the best advantages to anything around them as she previously thought. She realised she had many unfounded prejudices about the Slytherin and could not really fault them for the same that they had about the Gryffindor.

She was just laughing at something Blaise had said when someone sat next to her. She looked over to see Draco and quickly looked back to Blaise and Luna. Her heart was thumping loudly and she hoped they couldn't hear it. It was so loud in her ears that she could barely hear what was being said now by Blaise.

Ginny closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Not good if everyone caught on to what she was feeling for Draco. Not good at all. He sat mostly silent and spoke a little in response to Blaise. Ginny finished her food and left after her goodbyes to Luna and Blaise as they were off to the caves for another hunt. They walked out holding hands and Ginny followed wishing she had said at least one word to Draco. But her fear and doubt was too great. She knew she had no chance and even less if she never even tried. It just seemed too insurmountable. And, she reflected, he hadn't spoken to her either.

X

Next Saturday found Ginny not drawing in her notebook but flying around the pitch. The weather was brisk and she had wrapped herself in a soft, fuzzy scarf and hat over her favourite jumper. She flew in fast spurts over the length of the pitch with quick, tight turns as she reached the ends. She flew high and spiralled down daringly quick towards the ground.

After an hour of this she was flushed with excitement and winded with her exertions. She paused in her stiff climb upward to just stop and look around the grounds of Hogwarts. She saw Luna and Blaise returning from the Forbidden Forest looking both serene and dishevelled. Her heart glowed for them and just slightly pinged for herself.

She thought about why she couldn't find anyone and realised she was too scared to look. How could anyone see her if she spent her time hiding? She knew she was getting closer to the point where she would allow herself to open up a little but still could not see when that might happen. She supposed it might take a while for her to get to that point of desperation in search of a boy but she knew she wasn't there. She suddenly thought that of course she will not search for another boy because she had already set her sights on one. But had she set her sights on something knowing that she could never attain it? Knowing that to wish for the impossible was another form of denial and avoidance? She just couldn't say.

She reflected upon what had brought her to this upward thinking these last few weeks and realised it was both the reaching out with her small drawings and the letting go of the fear of giving them. Of course it had been anonymous, but still, she had given him little pieces of her heart and had felt the weight lifting from her heart afterwards.

She felt in her pocket and found the one little folded paper left. She unfolded it and looked at his eyes that she had drawn. The eyes of mystery. The eyes that held so much but reveal so little. Very much like my heart, she mused. Is it possible Draco Malfoy also has a heart somewhere under that veneer and is afraid to reveal it?

She left the paper unfolded and lifted it above her head. She muttered a quick wish inside her head and let it go to the winds. She watched as it whipped around for a moment then flew towards the castle and reminded herself of her potions homework and the realities of day to day life that didn't involve any dreams of love and passion.

X

It had been two weeks since she had released that last piece to the winds of fate. Nothing had really changed but Ginny sensed subtle differences around her. Luna sat with Blaise almost daily and although she rarely joined them she would often glance their way when she entered and give them small waves of affection. Sometimes Draco would be there next to Blaise and she let herself fancy that he looked up at her when she waved and his eyes would soften a little. If she sat at the table they never spoke to each other but were usually sitting side by side.

Today was Sunday and as usual the tables were half empty due to everyone sleeping in. Ginny sat across from what were quickly becoming her two best friends. She had discovered Blaise had a sharp and wicked sense of humour that reminded her of the twins. She often enjoyed their banter with just the right amount of sarcasm to poke but not cause each other pain.

Luna was really happy and Blaise seemed truly happy to be with Luna and Ginny couldn't be happier for the both of them. Now as for the boy currently sitting to her right… he was reaching for the platter of toast and though there was plenty of room at the tale he slid closer to her to reach the plate. Now his thigh was against hers and she found herself spiralling into delirium. Ginny was frantic with thoughts of 'what if' and 'why' and didn't notice the grin on Blaise's face. He quickly looked at Luna and she too was grinning.

Two weeks ago Blaise had finally told Luna what he had been holding back. His best friend was in love with her best friend. He had been trying to figure out how to tell her without betraying Draco but finally just told her. He figured it wasn't really betrayal since Draco had never told him anyway. He just knew Draco too well and had seen the signs for months. He knew Draco was in turmoil because she was a Weasley and that she would never give him a chance. Blaise watched as Draco had tried to ignore her presence in the Great Hall at meals and avoid any confrontations with her in the halls.

Blaise told Luna about how a month ago Draco had seen her outside the Great Hall and wiped some charcoal off her cheek then had to insult her because he was with the other Slytherins. He had left the hall soon after sitting down saying he didn't feel well and was going to his room to rest. Blaise saw him that night and something had changed. He was still feeling badly for making Ginny run off but he had a different light in his eye. Of course Draco told Blaise none of these things, emotions were not to be felt or expressed by a Malfoy. Nor was doubt. After that Blaise paid much closer attention.

Luna had asked Blaise if he would help her get Ginny and Draco together as she knew Ginny felt the same way for Draco as he did for her. But Blaise refused. That was the first time he told her no so she took it and the explanation for the denial seriously. Blaise knew if Draco was tricked or pushed into it that no matter how real his feelings for Ginny were he would become resentful for the decision being taken away from him. Blaise knew Draco had to come to this decision on his own and make his feelings known. Blaise hoped today might be that day.

He watched as Draco slid next to Ginny and didn't move away. He saw Ginny become hyper aware of Draco's nearness and had to suppress what in anyone else might have been called a giggle. He left it at a silent chuckle and a meaningful glance at Luna. They didn't need to do a thing. The pieces were coming together on their own.

Just as he was about to make a smug and sly remark to Draco he saw him turn to Ginny and ask, "I now have three pieces, are there more to this puzzle that I can expect?"

Ginny's face washed from white to bright pink in about a nanosecond and she replied in a shaky voice, "This puzzle has many pieces that may not make a pretty picture."

"Hmm," Draco spoke with a soft smirk and small twinkle in his eye, "I believe I'll be the judge of that if you don't mind."

As Blaise and Luna silently slipped away they heard Ginny respond, "Maybe together we can try to make the pieces fit."

Fin


End file.
